Destiny Drabbles
by kagome313
Summary: Drabbles i did on LJ for 'Challenge Destiny' UPDATED: 2010. This will hold the drabbles for the Sake & Chopstick List. To read the Sushi list, check out 'Destined: Sanno Matsuri' on my profile. I own nothing, just the ideas. REVIEW!
1. Blush

Title: Eavesdropping  
Word Count: 273  
Warning: none

Rating: T

Genre: Alt Uni

Summary: Kagome listens in on Inuyasha & Miroku

.

My rosy cheeks hid behind my sweaty palms as I lurked beside the closed bedroom door with my ear close to the door, listening in on Inuyasha and Miroku.

I heard Inuyasha moaned and I gasped in shock, coving my ajar mouth with a hand to reveal the bright glow of blush staining my cheeks.

"Don't do it so rough!"

Inuyasha's voice was hitched with a hint of arousal, and I bit my lip slightly in wonder, secretly jealous of the opportunity Miroku had - even though what they were doing was immorally wrong.

"Stop bitching and take it like a man!" I heard Miroku growled, grunting afterwards.

"Ahh~ Yeah, just like that Miro." I swore I could have seen Inuyasha's glazed pupils which only propelled me to press my ears against the door, making it creak loudly.

"Who's there?!"

With a loud gasp, face crimson red, I rushed past the door, racing towards the stairs but I was to late.

Inuyasha was already glaring at me as he stood in the hallway, shirtless and glistering from his perspiration.

"Um… Uhhh…."

"Fuck you eavesdropping for?"

My only response was my traitorous cheeks turning an even darker shade of red - if that was humanly possibly.

He quirked his brow at my response and I took off like a bat out of hell.

"What the hell…"

"Awe Inuyasha," Miroku stroked Inuyasha's arm lightly. "Kagome just witness our sinful actions…" He winked playfully at him.

"Don't spout shit if you value your life."

He glared heatedly at him, ordering him to continue his massage on his aching muscles.

"Bitches nowadays are too perverted." He grumbled.


	2. Malevolence

Title: Sadistic Foreplay  
Word Count: 300

Warning: lime-ish?

Rating: R??

Genre: Dark

Summary: The bitch becomes the male…

The cool summer's wind caresses the nude form, stinging his damped form that was filled will gashes and welts. His beauty still illuminated the dark room.

Glazed amber orbs were filled with lust.

A muffled cry of shock escaped his stuffed mouth as he felt the biting kiss of the whip against his naked back, his hands fisting tightly above him where he knelt.

Slender legs came into view and he looked up automatically like the dog he was, eager to catch even a glimpse of her radiant beauty. He was elated when she removed the object from his mouth, but before he could speak, she raised a leg over a shoulder of his, exposing her naked pussy to his hungry pools of amber.

Instantly, like a thirsty dog he moved forward, licking her fully which made her buck into his mouth. He could feel those Burmese Bells as he delved deeper into her moist pussy. As he pushed his tongue deeper, he new the bell took effect – even when she grounded her hips against him, searching for a deeper stimulation only he could give her.

He smirked slightly, her voiced appreciation giving his eager a boast – even in his current bondage.

Eating her out wasn't enough, and the cock-ring around his swollen dick was preventing him from the release he needed. It was _painful_, yet overall he knew he enjoyed it to the extreme, the hardness of his cock was enough evidence for them.

So caught up in his thoughts, he couldn't enjoy her tantalizing pussy any longer as she moved away from him, her legs shaking visibly.

When she smirked, with her hands behind her back, he swore he heard her twisted thoughts. He gasped when she held up the big purple dildo.

Tonight, _he_ was the bitch.


	3. I Keep Going Back

**Title: I Keep Going Back****  
****Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sake, #15, Hunger**

**Author: kagome313****  
****Rating: PG ****  
****Genre: Introspective ****  
****Universe: Alternative****  
****Word Count: 399******

**Summary: I know he's wrong, I know everything is wrong...But I need this!****  
****Warning: Just a curse word...**

I never thought that I'd hate someone as much as I do him. He was nothing more than a handsome guy covering up his deceitful ways. With the looks of an angel but the ways of the devil himself, he could have any girl he wanted, and he knew just how to get them.

Luck was not on my side when I became his victim of the season.

Countless of times he tried to peruse me openly, never even hiding the fact that he had a girlfriend of two years. How could there have been such an arrogant and obnoxious guy like this? I praised myself in being strong when rejecting him, more so when I openly told him what was on my mind in the foulest way possible.

But who was I kidding? There was no denying the attraction I had for him, more so the fact that I always seem to blush when our eyes caught – and _he knew that_. He toyed with me, taunted me until I was ripe enough for indulgence.

Yes, I was a fool and I openly said it to my friends, for I hated the devil himself yet loved the way we took our feelings and expressed them so physically and erotically. Only the walls of his room could tell the tales of how loud our sighs were, or how much the moans echoed off of said wall.

Every night I stepped foot into his domain, my heart dropped, and the sadness washed over me like a powerful tsunami. It was wrong! We were deceiving not only me, our peers but his girlfriend as well. I always avoided talking to her, avoided becoming her friend – because she was so nice! How could such a girl be trapped in the web of the devil?

Then I realized… _I_ was also that girl.

I was the girl who basked in the sinful acts of our_ fucking_, the girl who melts with every blazing caress of his hands against my naked body. The whisper of a sigh rung throughout my ears and I was disgusted at the lust-filled sound. But I couldn't stop – no matter how much I tried to… _I just couldn't_.

The man I hated the most was the one I kept going back to. He was the only one who sated this feeling deep within me. Inuyasha Taisho… he was _my addiction_.


	4. It Was Time

**Title: It Was Time****  
****Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sake, #17, Cherry**

**Author: kagome313****  
****Rating: M ****  
****Genre: Romance****  
****Universe: Alternative****  
****Word Count: 400******

**Summary: He was forced to endure the norm once again… Or was he?****  
****Warning: Lime and curse words**

The girl he was in love with, the one girl who made his anger melt away with just a touch was also the biggest tease he'd ever encountered. He even had the blue balls to prove it!

He sighed softly as he watched with lust filled orbs, the nude glistering girl before him.

You'd think that she wasn't a virgin, but hell, _she was_… the bitch guarded her virginity like a sacred jewel! They had been going out for _three fucking years_ and all they'd done was orals. He had to admit that she sucked a good cock though; then again he was her teacher for three whole years so he shouldn't be surprise.

"Don't be like that Inu…" She purred, rubbing her hands over her glistering breast that she'd coated with cherry juice. "Take my cherry…" She dared him, parting her long succulent legs to show him the crimson fruit peaking out of her dripping core.

He fought to hide the smirk that threatened to overtake him as his amber orbs roamed over her, stopping at her shaved pussy with wanton. With cock twitching and hands tied behind his back, he slowly moved forward towards the prize.

When the smell of cherry engulfed him, he quickly lapped at her core greedily, digging his head deeper between her as he sucked hard on her bundle of joy, making her buck widely in his face.

"Right there Inu…Oh _fuck_… just like that!" She screamed, burying her fingers in his mass of silver hair.

Inuyasha smirked openly in her pussy, using his teeth to pull out the cherry _slowly _by the stem which made her shuddered wildly as she rode the invisible waves of pleasure.

Getting up with a wide grin on his face, cherry in mouth, Inuyasha eased up next to Kagome until their faces were inches apart. Kagome snaked out her tongue across his lips before sealing it with a deep kiss.

"I got it…" He murmured, grounding his hips against her core as they both groaned out in pleasure. "You'll be the death of me…"

"I know…" She giggled, cupping his visage to look into his deep amber eyes. "But you didn't get the _right cherry_."

Inuyasha couldn't help the huge grin that split his face in half when Kagome started to remove his boxers slowly, a nervous grin mirroring his.

"I love you Inuyasha…. And I'm finally ready."


	5. A Heavenly Experience

**Title: A Heavenly Experience****  
****Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sake, #3, Your God-Shaped Hole**

**Author: kagome313****  
****Rating: M ****  
****Genre: **** Hentai  
****Universe: Alternative****  
****Word Count: **** 395**

**Summary: I never felt anything like this before, and I sure as hell didn't want it to end.****  
****Warning: Sexual content and lots of bad language. **

I had to be in heaven… there was no doubt in my mind with the feeling I was experiencing right now. _Oh dayum!_

My fucking thrusts were so damn powerful that I vaguely had to wonder if I was wounding the submissive bitch beneath me. Hell with the power I was packing behind the force, I'd be surprise if the bitch survived it all. I know I should ease up, I should probably even stop and give her a few minutes of composure…But the bitch was mewling like a damn cat, tightening her hold around my pulsing cock as if she'd cry if I end all connection between us.

So, how the fuck could I even stop?

Her tight, wet – _oh so fucking wet_ caverns held my pulsing cock captive. I hissed in excited pleasure, continuing my relentless thrusting as I threw my head back in sheer bliss.

She was unlike anyone I've ever encountered. I had no fucking idea that this goody two shoe had such a feral side to her, and the fact that she hid that was such a fucking turn on! This is me, going wild and fucking her caverns without a care in the world… It was all me! I had no control over the now – all I was greedy for was the warmth she provided and the powerful release that was building up in my balls that ready to shoot the loads within her.

I looked down in a daze, my mouth unable to close with the pleasure coursing through my whole body and noticed how wet her fucking pussy was! Shit, the bitch could cry me a fucking _ocean_ and still have more to make rivers! I counted my blessings for even running into her tonight, not knowing that she was a vixen in disguise!

Her hands raked against my side, drawing me more into her as the muffled mewls increased. I loved the way her long mane was sticking against her glistering wet naked form, giving her a wild and erotic look.

She was oh-fucking amazing!

I never imagined I'd meet someone like her… never imagine that she'd be the perfect definition for a freak in bed but a lady on the streets. More importantly, I honestly never imagined that this innocent looking bitch could suck such a mean cock the way she was sucking on mines!


	6. Food That Runs

**Title: Food That Runs****  
****Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sake, #18, The Hunt**

**Author: kagome313****  
****Rating: PG ****  
****Genre: **** Supernatural  
****Universe: Alternative****  
****Word Count: 398******

**Summary: The vampire chases its meal.****  
****Warning: Blood and character's death**

The wild animalistic eyes mirrored the color of crimson that the naked figure on the floor was now drenched in. Their eyes clashed for a mere second, as one of them held nothing but cruelty while the other was consumed with fear.

"You…You don't have to do this."

Ignoring the soft plea, the dominant figure smirked sadistically, bending down slowly before extracting its long tongue to lick a trickle of blood extending from the ear of the injured one.

"Run…" The voice silkily whispered, raking long pointed nails against the naked victim's form slowly.

"Whaa…?"

"I said…_run_."

Not wanting to stay near to the creature any longer, the long haired figure staggered in a standing position before scurrying off into the lone woods behind them. The dark haired victim forced themselves not to panic, but the thought of becoming the next meal to a vampire was enough to send anyone over the edge. Forcing their legs to not betray them, they pushed on blindly in the woods, enduring the scrapes and cuts from trees – all they wanted were to get away from the nocturnal creature, to find safety and protection.

The creature of the night laughter echoed loudly throughout the vicinity, hearing the very heart-beat of the poor already dead human. There was no escaping a vampire – once one chose you as its victim, you were already dead.

Blending in with the night, the vampire stayed close yet far away from the pathetic human running for freedom that was never there to begin with. It sent a sense of thrill pulsing throughout the dead veins as the vampire growled lowly, its eyes glowing brightly in the night.

More slashes caused by the petty human made the vampire's mouth water with hunger and it took all of the will power it had to not end the insignificant human then and there.

"Stupid Human." The angered insult was nothing but a caress on the summer's wind as the keen hearing of said vampire smelled all the blood being wasted… all of the precious blood that belonged to her…

Inuyasha continued running as fast as his weak human legs could carry him, but the moment he felt he feet left the ground… he knew he was a dead man.

The sharp incisors sunk into his neck as the female vampire hugged him closely – a growl of approval erupting from her throat.


	7. The Only Option

**A/N: To all of the readers who are waiting for an update for my other stories since forever, ****_I am so so so sorry! _**** My laptop is mashed up, so I have to save up to buy another one and I'm never by my friends long enough to get constructive time to write – only if it's college related which is in turn taking its toll. I took up Sociology this year and it's ****_a lot_**** of reading and writing. Ugh.**

**I'm deeply sorry for the late, but I promise to try and get something in, though I can't promise you when. Just hope you guys are faithful and patient enough to wait ((grins))**

**Title: The Only Option****  
****Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sake, #16, Desperate****  
****Rating: T ****  
****Genre: Introspective, Tragedy ****  
****Universe: Alternative****  
****Word Count: 400 ******

**Summary: I will do anything just to be with you.****  
****Warning: Suicide**

_Don't do it…_

I could hear his voice whispering ghostly against my ears, begging me not to make such a choice. How could I listen to him when this was the _only_ way, the only way for us to finally be together at last?

_Not this way Kagome…!_

It was amazing how I always seem to hear his angelic voice invading my thoughts, conversing with me on many occasions – yet the desire to see him, to touch and hold him was never an option. How can I, when the only guy I love had died? His death brought me to a world of loneliness, a world of agony filled with misunderstandings.

The cold uncaring world never understood how deeply my love ran for the guy who took my heart away with him. My parents didn't really think much on it, sure they were there to help me cope but they never truly listened.

_Oh let her be, she'll get over him sooner than later… it was just a puppy love._

A puppy love? I had to laugh at the phrase. Because I was young, at the tender age of seventeen, my love for any significant person would be viewed as _puppy love?_ They probably meant well – but they didn't understand, especially since they never lost each other.

Then there were my friends. They were happy with their loved once, filled with nothing but blissful ignorance. I was suffering, while going through such turmoil at such a young age.

_You'll find someone else Kaggo… Don't give up – we're here for you._

I was more like a burden to them. Dark clothing to contrast their splash of bright clothes and an air of solitude and sadness to dampen their moments came with hanging out with me, the girl who was consumed with her dead lover.

"How can I move one when there's no path?" I openly asked him, knowing he was around with the warmth I was feeling. He always knew how to make me feel good – always knew just what to say to take away all of my troubles.

_Don't do this Kagome!_

Tears sparkled in my eyes as I gripped the knife tightly. "We'll be together Inuyasha, _this_ is the only way."

I plunged the knife in my chest, gasping loudly as I felt the pain course through me, taking away my life as well as my loneliness. I smiled.


	8. Living The Terror

**Title: Living The Terror****  
****Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sake, #11, Nightmare****  
****Rating: M ****  
****Genre: **** Dark  
****Universe: Cannon****  
****Word Count: 396******

**Summary: It was all suppose to be a dream, but it seems that this dream was to become a reality.****  
****Warning: Implied Rape **

**A/N: Prompt 1 (Stolen Fruit Is The Sweetest), is a follow-up for the piece below.**

An unfriendly gush of wind slapped against Kagome's form where she stood, terrified, cold and alone. She looked quickly around the clearing, noticing the absent of her friends as the darkness crept hauntingly towards her. There was no way for her to tell what it was, and she didn't plan to wait and find out.

With a final terrified glance at the darkness, she took off in the opposite direction, forcing herself not to break down and cry. "Inuyasha…?" She meekly called as she dug deeper into the forest, hoping that he was high up in some tree taking a nap. "Miroku…Sango?" She screamed louder, slamming blindly into an oak tree with a groan of agony.

Before she could ease up from the tree, a hard body slammed against her, pressing her head against the tree with a hand while using the other to roam its disgusting fingers up her short green skirt.

"There's no one here but us." The deep voice growled out, burying his nose in her hair.

Kagome cried out, tears instantly glazing over her cocoa orbs as she tried to push the body off of her. Hearing her panties being ripped off of her, and the cold revolting fingers nudging their way towards her fold, she pressed her legs together and screamed out in fear, praying silently for Inuyasha to come to her rescue.

The mirthful laughter echoed in her ears as she cried out continuously for Inuyasha. She froze instantly when she saw a splash a silver brush against her shoulders. Kagome tried to ease her head around, but groaned out in pain when her head was slammed against the tree once again.

"Is…Is that you Inuyasha?" She hesitantly asked as tears continued to flow from her orbs.

_Kagome woke up with a start, looking around tearfully to see her friends sleeping peacefully around the flickering fire. Getting up with a loud shaky sigh, she ran her hands through her hair as she walked slowly towards the start of the forest._

_She started to hike up her skirt before stooping low with her panties down. Looking up with a loud sigh as her bladder eased up, she jumped suddenly at seeing bright amber orbs gazing wantonly at her._

_She didn't had time to scream as he advanced swiftly on her, covering her mouth as he dragged her deeper into the forest._


	9. Basking In Sin

**Title: Basking In Sin****  
****Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sake, #1, Stolen Fruit Is The Sweetest****  
****Rating: M ****  
****Genre: **** Dark  
****Universe: Cannon****  
****Word Count: 394******

**Summary: He wanted her for a very long time, but she wasn't going to give him anything. So why not he just take what he wanted?****  
****Warning: Rape/Sexual Contents**

**A/N: This is part two for the prompt Nightmare. I'm not doing a full blown series.**

Inuyasha growled low in his throat as he dragged Kagome deep within the forest and far away from their friends as not to alert any of them.

He buried his nose into her hair, sniffing loudly before pushing her roughly against the nearest tree. Inuyasha heard her gave a small yelp in pain, and eased up slowly in shock. The smell of her fear enticed him and he couldn't control the beast that was just begging to be set free.

When she tried to run away from him, pushing herself off of the tree, he landed a powerful blow to her face before pushing himself up against her.

Curse words filled with hatred and lust filled the silent forest as Inuyasha ripped her school uniform off of her petite body while she continued to fight him, not even caring for the pain pulsating from the hit he'd bestowed upon her.

Not wasting any time, Inuyasha lifted a leg of hers, gripping it tightly when she started punching him with all of her might. But she knew it was futile, she knew her actions were in no means harming him, yet the fact that she tried with all her might did nothing but made him hard for her.

He was a sick _sick_ bastard, but he didn't give a fuck – as long as he got what he wanted.

When Kagome looked into his eyes with her tearful orbs, he listened to her beg him over and over, but he just couldn't help himself. It was as if he was being controlled, and he didn't regret his actions when he freed his cock and rammed it into her tight pussy.

The pain made her open her mouth in a silent cry as she buckled against him, but she couldn't even find time to adjust to the horror as he continued taking her with a force known only to demons.

Inuyasha loved the way she reacted; basked in the pain she was experiencing which only licked at his desires as he continued his thrusting. Her tears flowed freely as she continued to beg for mercy, continued to try and get away from him.

But he was relentless – he grounded into her with a stifling force, growling when her walls hugged his cock closely.

With head thrown back in sheer bliss, he knew this night was just beginning.


	10. This Is Your Punishment

**Title: This Is Your Punishment****  
****Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sake, #7, Inside You****  
****Rating: M****  
****Genre: **** Romance  
****Universe: Alternative****  
****Word Count: 400**

******Summary: There's always a consequence that can both teach you a lesson and be very pleasurable.****  
****Warning: Slight bondage and Lime**

"Can we discuss this…?" Kagome cautiously asked as she tugged helplessly against the ropes that kept her arms in place in the air, where she stood.

"This is not a negotiation babe." Inuyasha chuckled softly while fingering a small black remote. He pecked her sweetly upon the lips, running his fingers teasingly against her form that was only wearing a black boy shorts.

"Yasha…" Kagome groaned, stomping a foot impatiently before wiggling slightly. "I don't feel right."

"Shhh…" He cooed, running his hands through her hair lovingly. "Just one question and if I think you're lying then…" His lips curved upwards, displaying his infamous devious smirk.

"But is _that_ necessary?" She blushed crimson, mortified to continue. Inuyasha was her first in everything and she was still embarrassed to refer to their physical relationship in words.

Inuyasha found himself falling in love all over again just from the innocent yet astounding erotic look. "Absolutely…" He whispered, tapping the remote against his chin. "Now…Did you enjoy that kiss with Kouga?"

"That was just –…" Kagome sucked in a gulp of air as she shuddered openly, clamming her legs shut tightly.

Tsk-ing disapprovingly, Inuyasha released his thumb finger off of the black remote when he heard Kagome's stifled moans increased.

"This is ridiculous." She breathed out desperately.

Inuyasha pressed the button once again, standing right in front of Kagome as he watched her bite her lips seductively, gripping the ropes that tied her hands as she bowed her head slightly while rolling her hips to the force vibrating throughout her. He could feel himself becoming hard as he watched her basked in the feeling of the stimulated pressure between her legs, wanting nothing more than to replace the small object with one of his very own.

Kneeling down before her, he came face to face with her private part, already seeing her luscious juice trickling down her legs.

"You're already so wet." He whispered in amazement, pressing the button two times quickly to intensify the stimulation which only made her juice flow more.

"_Aaaah_…" Kagome moaned out loudly, sagging after a few seconds of riding the waves to paradise. "You're cruel."

"Yet you love me." Inuyasha smiled widely as he peeled off her shorts and then rested her long legs on his shoulders as he inserted his impatient tongue between her folds to join the cause of her climax.

"Shut up." She blushed.


	11. Unnoticeable Spark

**Title: Unnoticeable Spark****  
****Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sake, #2, Ignite****  
****Rating: T****  
****Genre: **** Comedy  
****Universe: Alternative****  
****Word Count: 382**

******Summary: They hated each other to the core – that was a known fact. ****  
****Warning: Language.**

"This is absurd." Kagome spat, folding her arms over her chest as she stuck her nose in the air. "Who invited that… that insufferable king of jackasses?"

"Jackass?" Inuyasha scoffed. "Bitch if anyone here is a jackass it's your pansy ass boyfriend over there." He chucked his head in the direction where Kouga was laughing hysterically with some idiots he called his friends.

"Don't you dare talk about my boyfriend like that!" She hissed angrily, squinting her orbs vehemently at him.

"Or what bitch?" He challenged. "You'd slap me with your fluffy pom-poms?" He laughed heartedly when she gave him the finger. "Don't tell me that's the finger you use to butt-fuck your little boyfriend over there."

Kagome gave a frustrated growl before turning to her friends with pleading eyes. "Can you please tell him to leave? This place can benefit from one less fuckturd who can only think about how one _butt-fuck a dude_!"

"Is the cheerleader slut trying to insinuate something?"

Kagome rose slowly to her feet while Inuyasha followed suit. "What did you just say?" She barked, walking daringly towards him.

"Did I stutter _cheerleader slut_?"

Mouth open in shock at being called a slut, Kagome couldn't help the way her body shook with anger, wanting nothing more than to kill his ass.

"Um… Ok… could you guys just do the dare and get it over with?"

"Like hell I'd wanna kiss that fuck!"

They both shouted in union, pinning each other with a glower.

"It's either that or an hour locked up in a room." Sango reasoned, placing her hands on her hips.

They both rolled their eyes at the thought, exhaling simultaneously.

"I'm not coming over their bitch."

Kagome swallowed with difficulty before taking two huge steps towards Inuyasha and pressing her lips tightly against his in one swift motion.

The kiss lasted but a mere two seconds, but when they parted they froze a breath away from each other's visage. They couldn't help the mirrored confusion that overtook them from the simple joining of their lips. Kagome cleared her throat nervously as her face started to get warm while Inuyasha scratched the side of his face nervously as their orbs shifted around the room anxiously.

"Well…Get out of my fucking face bitch!"

"Ugh you obnoxious _jackass_!"


	12. A Shocking Incident

**Title: ****A Shocking Incident.  
****Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sake, #14, Wanna Bet? ****  
****Rating: T****  
****Genre: **** Comedy  
****Universe: Alternative****  
****Word Count: 400**

******Summary: **** Maybe losing a bet would help keep his eyes from wondering.  
****Warning: None**

"You're always checking out girls!" Kagome argued annoyingly.

He laughed as he leaned over the table towards her, trying to hold her hands lovingly. "I only have eyes for you…!"

Kagome couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips even though she _knew_ for a fact that Inuyasha had wondering eyes. She blamed it all on Miroku – the guy could sense a female species within a one hundred mile radius.

"Wanna bet?" She challenged.

"Are you kidding me?" He laughed even louder, easing back in the chair with his hands on his head. "I don't understand you women these days." He scoffed softly, licking his lips as his eyes shifted slightly to look at a female who sauntered in their direction wearing a short tight jean with a cotton shirt.

"Then what do you call _that_?" Kagome cursed under her breath when Inuyasha winked when the woman smiled at him. "She's even older than you!"

"Kagome look…" Inuyasha started, rubbing his shin slightly while gazing at his girlfriend. "Even if I might happen to look doesn't mean…."

He paused and eased back slowly at the blazing gaze Kagome was giving him. He loved the way her chocolate eyes turned a darker shade of brown as she gripped her bag furiously.

"Wanna…_bet_ that you will look at the next hot girl that passes by?" She gritted out, narrowing her orbs furiously at her perverted boyfriend.

Inuyasha gulped, looking at a girl that passed them by. "That doesn't count!" He rushed out, running his hands through his long silver mane. "Ok… you got a deal!" He grinned widely which she responded with a scoff.

When a petite girl passed by in nothing more than a skirt that could be called a belt, Kagome bit her lips in fury.

"You lost you idiot!" She screeched, getting up with a roll of her eyes. "I'm going home."

"Awe, don't be like that!" Inuyasha started, getting up to follow her.

Inuyasha felt a powerful jolt go through his body which made him buckle to the ground in pain. "What the…?" He felt it again and convulsed in shock on the ground, gasping for air as he tried to prepare himself.

"You lost the bet." Kagome sang out, flicking a switch on and off with a smug look on her face. "Enjoying the shocks?" She deviously asked, giggling when he cursed at her immaturity.


	13. Moving On

**Title: **** Moving On  
****Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sake, #10, Suffering ****  
****Rating: T****  
****Genre: **** Bittersweet  
****Universe: Alternative****  
****Word Count: 400**

******Summary: "****_You have to move on if you want him to be happy…"_**

**Warning: None o.o**

"_The number you are trying to reach is not available…"_

Inuyasha sniffled softly before dialing the number he knew at heart, hearing the same message. Cursing in frustration he wiped his eyes angrily before throwing his phone across the room.

"_Just look at him…" Kagome cried, bowing her head against the woman's shoulder as she enveloped her in a hug._

"_You have to move on Kagome." The voice angelically stated, running her hands lovingly through the young girl's hair._

"_Can't you see he needs me?" Kagome argued pathetically, looking at Inuyasha as he curled up in a ball on his bed._

Amber orbs gazed longingly at a picture with Kagome and himself hugging and smiling jubilantly together. It was no more than a week since they'd taken that picture, and Inuyasha didn't know that would be their last.

The young carefree girl he fell in love with was strong in every which way. She never let her sickness control her and lived her eighteen years of life to the fullest. Kagome was the most spontaneous, expressive person he'd ever met and that was what he fell in love with. It didn't matter that she had cancer; all he knew was that he was madly in love with her, and nothing would ever get in the way of his love.

"_Staying here would only make him hurt even more." The woman reasoned, cupping Kagome's tearful visage in her hands. "He senses your presence Kagome, and that only makes him ache more."_

"_That's not… true." Kagome whispered, watching her love shed the tears he so manfully hid from the world. "My being here is the right thing." She tried to smile but broke out weeping softly. _

"_Sweetie…" Spreading her wings outwards, the angel let them flap a couple time as she started to drift away from Kagome, revealing a path that shone too brightly. "You have to move on if you want him to be happy – __**that's the right thing to do.**__"_

_Kagome fell to her knees, covering her visage with her hands as she wept openly. She wanted to be there for Inuyasha but she also wanted him to be happy even if it meant him moving on with someone else._

_She openly shed tears while whispering something in his ears before drifting towards the light. _

"_Ai Shiteru Inuyasha…"_

Inuyasha let his tears flow with a faint smile on his visage.


	14. Forgive Me This Mistake

**Title: Forgive Me This Mistake****  
****Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sake, #9, Wet ****  
****Rating: **** T  
****Genre: Romance****  
****Universe: Alternative****  
****Word Count: 389******

**Summary: It was a mistake that she needed to make right.****  
****Warning: A curse word**

"It's pouring out there!" Sango shouted, shaking her head in confusion as Kagome rushed in her clothing. "Can't you just drop it and move on with someone closer to our age? He's _eight years_ older than us!"

"The age doesn't bother me Sango, that's why I have to see him, _tonight_."

"Or what…It's not like _he_ broke up with you." Sango regretting the words as they spilled from her lips, watching as her friend opened her mouth in shock.

"Oh thanks for the reminder – as if I don't get it every single second from you!" She shouted, fastening her shoes in anger. "I regret breaking up with him, but how can I get pass that if you keep reminding me how much I screwed up?"

Kagome didn't wait for Sango to replied, she simply brushed passed her and ran out the door, welcoming the tears of the sky as they pummeled against her.

She found herself tripping over air, skidding in small puddles as she tried to keep her balance, eager to reach his house before it was too late.

It was a little over twenty minutes of running in the heavy rain, and by the time Kagome reached Inuyasha's apartment, she was soaking wet – making a small puddle where she stood.

"I'm sorry." She shouted through shivering teeth, looking up into the sun-kissed orbs of the man she fell in love with. "I never wanted to break up with you… I was just listening to what others said." She rushed out, shaking her head quickly as she spoke. "You're age doesn't matter to me and I shouldn't have let that become an obstacle in any way." Inuyasha tried to say something but she cut him off before he could reject her. "I'm just a kid – seventeen years old and for the first time in my life, I've found someone I could love completely…."

A loud rumble above made her jump in surprise as she fought against her tears. "I love you Inuyasha…." She whispered ghostly. "I love you so much!"

With the stone look he was giving her, she was positive things were really over, but that smirk he gave her made her melt all over again.

"It's about fucking time." He grumbled, pulling her drenched body against his and sealing their faiths with a soul searching kiss.


	15. He Was Too Good

**Title: He Was Too Good…****  
****Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sake, #8, Full Moon****  
****Rating: PG****  
****Genre: **** Introspective  
****Universe: Alternative****  
****Word Count: 396******

**Summary****: **** "…This is for you – I notice that you always come out most nights to gaze up in the sky."****  
****Warning: Language**

I didn't know how if I should be happy at finally hearing from him, or pissed at the fact that he never called me. His smile tugged at my heartstrings which only fueled my annoyance.

"You wanna come chill at my place?"

I ignored him at first, gazing blankly at the moonless sky that was filled with so many twinkling stars. That phrase he always seemed to use… It honestly hurt me deep down, but like a fool I always listen to him, always jump to the idea of having him in my company.

"_Chill_ at your place…?" I didn't mean for my question to be filled with so much anger, and by the quirking of his brow, I'd say neither did him. "If you want to fuck, you could just say that you know – it's not like I don't know."

"What's got your panties in a bunch?"

"I'm just wondering why you cover up what you really want with false questions. You only contact me when you want to fuck." I was pissed at myself for being week against him.

"Would you stop calling it fuck?"

"That's what it is Inuyasha!" I mumbled, turning my back to him while I continued gazing at the sky.

I heard him sigh, knowing that he knew I was right. He always does that when he knew it was true before changing the subject.

"I just want us to hang out… we don't have to do anything."

I felt his body heat brush against my skin and couldn't help the shudder that ran through my body. I stayed silent though, trying my hardest to ignore him – I will not cave!

"Well I got to go, but um…This is for you – I notice that you always come out most nights to gaze up in the sky."

He took my hand and placed something in it before rushing off to his stupid friends. Everything within me was telling me to dispose of whatever was in my hand, but instead I foolishly looked.

In my hand was a silver chain that had a glass pendant in the shape of a full moon with small stars surrounding the moon. It was beyond beautiful and I couldn't help the huge smile that touched my lips as I held it up to the sky.

In the end, Inuyasha still succeeded in drawing me towards him…


	16. Together We're Poison

Title: Together We're Poison

Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sake, #12, Burn

Rating: T

Genre: Romance, Bittersweet

Universe: Alternative

Word Count: 400

Summary: It may hurt, but this was the right thing to do.

Warning: None

Kagome bowed her head slightly as she brushed by Inuyasha, taking up her belonging slowly before stuffing them in a small duffle bag. It took all of her strength to actually clear her belongings out of Inuyasha's house, but they both knew it was the right thing to do.

They needed to stop running around in circle, to stop trying to fix the unfixable. Both her and Inuyasha knew that their relationship was more of a poison than anything else. It just hurt so much to leave the one person you love when that was the best thing to do.

"Do you… need a ride to the airport?"

She looked up into his beautiful eyes, almost bucking to the floor to beg him to stay, to tell him that they should try and work thing out! Yet it was futile – they've been working things out over the past year.

"No, Sango's going to come get me."

The awkward silence engulfed them, and Inuyasha didn't know if he should give her a hug goodbye or just leave it as that. He wanted so badly to tell her how much he loved her, to tell her they can really work things out and move on. But the truth… it was a hurtful truth that both of them couldn't stand.

In the pit of their stomach, the unspeakable feeling gnawed at them, propelling them to stick to each other, to continue the slow poison on each other.

"This is really hard for me…" Kagome whispered, fiddling with her hands.

Sighing softly, he ran his hands through his long mane. "That goes for me too…" He reached out a hand to touch her, and when she closed her orbs, eager to feel his touch once more, a loud horn blared from outside.

"I guess that's my ride." She ghostly stated, rushing towards him and pecking him on the lips.

He didn't release her lips and she didn't complain – deepening the kiss even more as he hugged her tightly, while tears sprang to her orbs.

"I'll always love you." She mouthed, wiping her lipstick off of his lips before running outside with her luggage.

Inuyasha exhaled loudly, taking up a framed picture of him and Kagome hugging which made him smile slightly – even though it didn't reach his eyes.

The absence of her would forever scorch him, knowing that the right actions hurt so powerfully.


	17. His Nose Knows

**Title: His Nose…Knows****  
****Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sake, #6, Scent ****  
****Rating: T ****  
****Genre: Romance****  
****Universe: Cannon****  
****Word Count: 325**

******Summary: She was just fronting, but his nose always told him the truth.****  
****Warning: None**

He couldn't help the smirk that slapped across his face as he watched the school girl from the future stomp around the clearing with an annoy twitch in her eyes.

It had been a long day with an encounter with Kouga, and like always both him and Inuyasha got in a huge fight over who was best to accompany Kagome. Sure enough, Inuyasha won, but that only left Kouga wounded and stuck with them while Kagome tended to him hurriedly.

The damn wolf should have known better, he should have known not to ever piss off the hanyou – yet like the idiot he was, he always seem to do just that. Sure Inuyasha had to eat dirt simply because of that irritating command the wench had over him, but the small satisfaction of seeing Kouga groan in pain caressed his ego lovingly.

Kouga gave a small groan from where he lay, sending a threatening glare in Inuyasha's direction.

"You stupid half-breed…!" Kouga growled, narrowing his eyes heatedly at his rival. "Just you wait…"

"Awe – Eager to die this time wolfturd?" Inuyasha snickered when Kagome shot him a disapproving glare.

"Can it Inuyasha!" She grumbled, taking up a small stool as she headed towards the nearest river to fill it for preparations to clean Kouga's wound.

Inuyasha instantly got up to follow her, but not before sending a goofy face at Kouga which only thrilled him to see the annoy look on his face.

"You know Inuyasha – sometimes you can lay off the immature act you know."

"Don't tell me you don't like me that way." He glanced in her directions with a waggle of his brows. "You love it when I'm like this…" He whispered which made her roll her eyes skywards.

"What makes you so sure?" She challenged with a hidden smile.

Inuyasha's only response was a long sniff in her direction as his lips spread into a wide salacious grin. "Trust me…_I know._"


	18. Facial Cream

**Title: Facial Cream ****  
****Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sake, #13, Cream ****  
****Rating: T****  
****Genre: **** Comedy  
****Universe: Alternative****  
****Word Count: 396******

**Summary: Her face got messed up with cream.****  
****Warning: None**

Kagome screwed her eyes tightly, cursing loudly at her boyfriend who was lying on his elbows while breathing rapidly.

"Oh shit, Kags I'm so sorry." Inuyasha rushed out in concerned laced with mortify, easing up to take a hold of her face.

"Damn, this hurts!" Kagome crumbled, scrambling to her feet from in front of Inuyasha as she heard a knock on her locked bedroom door.

"Did it get in your eyes?" His concern was hushed as they heard the nearing of footsteps closer to Kagome's room.

"This shit burns…!" Kagome groaned out through clenched teeth as she gasped in pain.

"Kags, honey is everything alright in there?"

Trying to find the door with her eyes screwed shut tightly in pain, she whispered for Inuyasha to hide just as she bumped into the door. "Um… Yea mom…" She breathed, trying hard not to cry as the pain in her eyes pulsed irritatingly.

"Honey what happened to you?"

Even with her eyes close, Kagome knew that worry was now etched all over her mom's face as she looked at her.

"I...I..."

Her mom dragged her to the bathroom without letting her finish, turning on the pipe as she wet a nearby towel quickly. "Why is there so much cream on your face?" Her mom's voice rang out in concern loudly and Kagome couldn't help the sudden flushing of embarrassment that consumed her very core.

"I… I was trying out this new lotion I bought." She choked out, trying to open her eyes slowly but clamped them shut once again when the burning sensation intensified.

Kagome sighed softly as her mother carefully tended to her eyes, mentally preparing herself for the full out cursing she would surely bestow on the hidden Inuyasha in her room.

"This cream looks different somehow…" Her mother voiced, lifting her other hand to touch it tentatively out of curiosity.

Before she could touch it though, Kagome reeled back quickly after opening her eyes slightly to look at her mom in fright. "It's a new brand… Just came out last week!" She chuckled nervously before taking the cloth out of her mom's hand and wiping the remaining 'cream' off of her face.

"Well throw it out." Her mom wrinkled her nose in disgust. "It smells weird."

All Kagome could do was give an uneasy laugh while she splashed some water on her face continuously.


	19. Magical Fingers

**Title: Magical Fingers****  
****Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sake, #5, Nectar****  
****Rating: M****  
****Genre: **** Hentai  
****Universe: Cannon****  
****Word Count: 400******

**Summary****: **** The daring couple enjoy the night with their friends just a few feet away. [The second part is the prompt 'Swallow.']****  
****Warning: Lime**

I had to bite my lips to stop the moans from escaping my mouth since I didn't want to wake anyone who slept a few feet away from us near the campfire.

I felt Inuyasha kiss the back of my neck lovingly, pushing his fingers deeper within my caverns while he rubbed my clit teasingly. The feeling of his fingers all up in me, his nice hard cock pressing against my backside made me want to scream out in pleasure for the entire world to hear – but I knew I shouldn't.

Sango and the monk had finally gone to sleep after an argument while Kirara had shifted impatiently before flying off somewhere, probably giving me and the salacious hanyou some privacy. Thankfully the curious fox demon name Shippou had stayed behind to aid Kaede, leaving Inuyasha to test out such sexual acts he'd heard and seen in my time thanks to the explicitness of the television.

"Shhh…" He cooed seductively in my ears, biting the lobe with a huge grin as he thrust his fingers deeper within me, forcing my legs to open wider to get a better access.

I was bucking in his hands as he increased his actions, making my core slippery. Using my fist to stop the moans that threatens to rush past my lips, I shuddered openly when he added yet another finger, forcing my eyes to fall close from the pleasure.

"You're so wet…" He purred, licking the moisture off my neck, as he pushed deeper within me.

I knew he enjoyed my shuddering, and the fact that his cock seemed to increase in growth only added to my suspicions. I wanted this to end yet the feeling was just so good that the fact that I wanted.

My hips started to meet his thrusts, and the soft sighs and labored breathing broke the silence as I felt my high nearing. At that very moment it didn't matter if the pervert or the slayer woke up, all that mattered was releasing that force that was building up within me.

"Let go…"

That small whisper sent me over the edge, and like a broken dam, I came with a force so strong that the moans flew passed my lips. I couldn't care much as my nectar flowed freely within the hanyou's eager hand who continued kissing my neck as he grounded his hard cock against me.


	20. Nocturnsl Events

**Title: Nocturnal Events****  
****Prompt List/Ficlet Number: Sake, #4, Swallow****  
****Rating: M****  
****Genre: **** Hentai  
****Universe: Cannon****  
****Word Count: 400******

**Summary****: **** The daring couple enjoy the night with their friends just a few feet away. [This follows the prompt 'Nectar']****  
****Warning: Lime**

Turning around to face Inuyasha, I immediately pressed my lips against him, kissing him deeply as I pushed his pants down. I always enjoyed the way he fingered me, there was no doubt about it but the full blown fucking and sucking was the true highlight of our nocturnal actions.

Not wasting anymore time, I straddled him, rubbing his cock against my clit before easing down on it. It was like I was going through a seizure from the sheer pleasure I was feeling. When he stretched me, filling me to the brink, I started to rotate against him.

His nails dug into my side, but that shit was forgotten with the pleasure I was experiencing at the moment. His thrusts shook me, rocketing through my entire body as he growled softly.

"Faster…" I moaned, gripping his shoulders as I screwed my eyes shut, showing him the ugly pleasure coating over my face as he eased up and nipped at my neck. "Fuck me faster." I demanded with a slight growl.

I didn't have to tell him twice since he switched our positions, taking both my legs and placing them on his shoulders. The huge grin of excited made me milk myself even more and I had to contain the loud moans as he damn near pushed me across the campsite with his thrusts.

I knew our moans and growls were increasing, but I didn't give a fuck at that moment. Hell I would gladly let Miroku be an inch from us while I let Inuyasha take me. I was so lost in our actions that my pussy started to weep, clenching around his loving cock every time he grounded deeply within me.

His curses only enticed me to fuck him hard, fondling my breasts as I licked my lips in delight, groaning loudly as we neared our climaxes.

"You ready?" His scratchy voice asked. I nodded.

He smirked widely as he pulled out of me, easing up towards me while he pumped himself slowly. When his cock kissed my lips I opened automatically, accepting his seeds as they shot into my mouth.

I sucked his dick, sucked the very essence out of him as he massaged my neck, groaning all the while. His actions made it easier for me to swallow his sweetness and when I was done, I smacked my lips in approval before smiling up at him.


End file.
